Missing words
by letsallmakebelieve
Summary: Puck decides it's time that Finn talks to Rachel but it's not that easy...


This is a drabble I wrote a while ago, it's set after the episode _Glease_. English is not my first language so please be kind. Thanks a lot to jlangblues for beta-ing and support. Another thanks go to mael garnott for kicking my butt into publishing it.

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Glee or any or its characters.**

* * *

**Missing words**

He misses her. Not like he misses football season or the awesome apple pie his mom used to make. He misses her like he misses his dad. They're living in two different worlds now. The last time he saw her, he didn't even recognize her that much. He only saw glimpses of his Rachel Berry behind all that makeup and fancy New-York clothes.

He thought that after a month they would be comfortable around each other. Wrong. Her visit for his directing debut turned into a full blown fight - as if his heart hadn't already been trashed enough.

It's been two weeks now. Two weeks of not knowing where they stand. Two weeks of unresolved feelings and unspoken words. It's weird; Rachel's always been his best friend, the only person he could talk to whenever he felt upset. He used to know her by heart, every smile, every thought, but now she feels like a stranger. He can't stand it. He wants to call her, he really does, but he's not sure it can fixed. Too much happened. Can they come back from it this time?

Why can't he be that dude in Back to The Future? He'd give anything to revisit his past with her but then again, would it change anything, would he keep her away from that train? It's nice to think of alternatives routes he could've taken even though he knows he'd do it all over again.

A few weeks after the musical, he gives up on deciding whether or not he should reach out. He's nowhere near getting over her, but he's better at hiding his feelings when his mom asks, so at least there's that, he thinks.

It finally happens on a Thursday night. Burt sends him home, not needing more staff for the evening shift at the garage. He decides to call Puck, who's been harassing him to go out ever since he arrived to Lima. Puck's in town to sort shit out with his half-brother or whatever - not that Finn really listened, he's already got his own load of crap to think about. With the added stress of directing, he's glad he gets to see him and have fun for a night.

Needless to say, he ends up getting drunk off his ass and crashing on Puck's couch.

As soon as he's lying down, he's wallowing and thinking about Rachel out loud.

"Dude, shut up. Just call her and stop crying like a girl," Puck says, annoyed.

"I can't, Puck, don't you get that? She dumped me. Besides, she has that Brody guy now."

"I'm pretty sure her facebook page still says single, dumbass. Stop being paranoid and call her so we can all go the fuck to sleep.''

Finn doesn't move an inch.

"Fine, give me your phone, I'll do it.''

Puck reaches out but Finn holds his phone closer.

"No."

"Stop being a baby, wake her up, have phonesex or whatever little thing you prude guys do and get it out of your system. It'll help, trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, you impregnated my girlfriend in high school, Puckerman. Not sure your advices are worth a lot.''

Puck rolls his eyes and slowly approaches Finn.

"I'll get it myself then."

Finn tries to protect his phone while Puck wrestles with him. Puck finally catches it. He dials the number while pushing Finn away.

"…Hello? Finn? It's 3:15, why are you calling me at this time of night? Don't you think -."

The sound of her voice is too much. Finn eases himself off the couch and grabs his phone from Puck. He ends the call, now feeling completely sobered up.

"What the fuck? Why'd you do that, man? You know she'll call tomorrow wanting me to explain!" Finn says, anger seeping out of his tone.

Puck shrugs.

"Sorry man, just thought you guys should talk. It's been weeks of you wallowing and sounding like a Taylor Swift song, I'm tired of it! Talk to her or get over her, but just do something, for fuck's sake!"

Finn glares at him, crossing his arms.

"You know it's not that easy. I still love her," Finn whispers.

Puck ignores him and begins to walk backwards, raising his hands in surrender.

"Whatever, I tried to help. Feel free to bawl your eyes out, but do it quietly so you don't wake me up."

The minute Puck is out of sight; Finn lies on the couch and drapes his hoodie over him. He opens up his phone to find a new message notification. He figures he should listen to it while he's still a little bit buzzed. It's Rachel; of course. He opens it and waits for her voice with baited breath.

"I'm sorry too."

That's all she said.


End file.
